forgotten, remember
by Lala.Lacrimosa
Summary: A girl lost all her memory and soon. she meet our favourite butler, Sebastian. she soon gain her memory, will she survive through the chaos of the Phantomhive manor? I'm trying to make this non-mary sue. I don't own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: prolog

I kept walking, I do not remember how long I have walk, nor where am I going, all I knew was I needed to meet someone, I did not remember where but my body did, I were very tired, I lost consciousness….when I woke up, it was dark, I did not know how long I was unconscious nor where am I, although I can't see, I know I'm on a bed, someone must have found me fainted and saved me. Soon, I heard footsteps walking toward this room, the door creaked open, revealing a tall figure, although I could not see how he look like, but from his silhouette, he's tall n well build, he walk towards me "ah, I see you're awake" he said in a enticing voice. I open my mouth to speak; only to realize my throat was dry, I closed my mouth. He handed me a glass of water, I drank it quickly, emptying the glass almost immediately, and I placed the glass on the table beside the bed. "wh-" before I could finish, I was interrupted by him, " sleep now" I decided to ask him later instead, obeying him, I fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>Author's note: this is my first fiction so i'll really appreciated any advise given .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: memories

I woke up by sunlight which shone through the slit between the curtains, through the light illuminated through the window, unlike the previous event, the room was dimly lighted, the room was an average sized room with, a small bed, a table, a chair, a closet, and a bedside table. The door opened, revealing a tall gentleman, with raven hair and crimson eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. He was clad in black, wearing a butler's outfit. "Good morning my lady" he said in the same enticing voice from yesterday. "Please change into something u finds to your liking in the closet, I shall send someone to escort you to the dining room, once you're dressed." He took a bow and left the room. Which confuses me to no end, who is he, where am I, most importantly who am I. pushing that thought away, I open the closet. There were many types of dresses. I took my time in finding one I like. I finally decided on a black and red long sleeve Victorian Lolita dress, with black heels boots.

I walk towards the mirror. My long straight black hair was unattended yet, strangely is still in place. My eyes are sapphire blue. I sat down on the bed trying to recall what happen, to no result, I only remember walking towards somewhere. A knock was heard and the door opened revealing an old man "I'm Tanaka, the house steward. I am to escort you to the dining room" I followed him down the hallway into the dining room. Breakfast went quietly.

After the meal, Sebastian gave me a tour of the mansion. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" I started questioning. He just smiled "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive household. The master of the household is not available right now as he has some business to be taken care of. He will answer your questions soon upon his arrival home" _`I wished he'd just tell me'._

They tour soon ended and I went to my room to rest. _'Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Sebastian said he's the butler of the Phantomhive household so I must be in Phantomhive manor, but what am I doing here?'_ thoughts continue lingering around my head and soon it's time for tea, then dinner and the end of the day. I slept without getting any answer from Sebastian. Although there seems to be nothing wrong with the mansion, I slept with the feeling this place is not as it seems.

The next day, I met the other servants of the mansion. "hi! I'm finnian but you can call me finny" the blond boy said in an all too cheerful tune. "yo! I'm bard!" said the other blond with a cigarette in his mouth. _'I'm surprised it dint fall'._ "I-I'm M-Me-Meirin.N-nice to meet you." The introduction soon ended and the rest of the day was dull.

Well, until the earl came home. "Welcome back, bo-chan" Sebastian said with his usual smile plastered on his face. "Is she here?" a small boy asked. _'That small boy is the earl of the Phantomhive? Is he referring to me?' _my thoughts were cut by Sebastian's voice. "She's here, young master". I walked towards the earl and noticed he's rather short. _'Is he 12? 13? 11?'_ I couldn't help but stare at him. I guess I shouldn't say he's short as he's pretty much the same height as me.

He noticed me staring and he's obviously uncomfortable with my staring at him. I snap out of the trance and curtsey "good afternoon, earl". He showed a gestured to follow him. I followed him and we had tea "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the earl of the Phantomhive household. As I know, you have a few questions regarding yourself correct?" I nodded and he continues "first of all, you fainted on the Phantomhive property, so it would be rude to leave you as you were. You're 12 years old. As for your name, you're Beatrice." He stayed silence and i decided to leave other questions for another time.

After we finished the tea, Ciel went to his study to finish his work, and I went to my room. I noticed someone, probably Sebastian, added few extra Lolita dressed in the closet. There are also a few books on the table. _'At least I won't feel so bored with a book'_ I took the book and sat by the window and started reading.

I lost track of time. A knock was on the door "come in" I said softly, Sebastian entered and said it was time for dinner. _'Well I guess I got caught up in the book to much to take notice of the time. It's a rather strange book though. It's about demons and angels'. _Of course, I did not believe in angels and demons but the book was rather interesting. Of how they try to keep demons as being of the dark and angels the being of the light yet it was the demon that saved the boy. The angel caused pain to the boy.

* * *

><p>Lala: well, i'm not good at this so hope it turn out alright . i try to keep the characters as in character as possible, but if i went out of character please tell me .<p>

a review will always help . also i'm wondering of anyone would help me i'm running out of plot bunnies

till next time then .


	3. Chapter 2: trouble

A/N: I had a spur of a moment thingy and decided to change the whole plot . not a good idea, but I sort of thought the previous one might be a bit too Mary sue-ish. I'll try to keep character as in character as possible and hopefully my OC don't go Mary sue. Uh…and Beatrice doesn't really wear a corset. It sounds waaaaay too painful .

'_Black white blue' _this is thinking.

"Booooored" this is talking

xxxxxxxxx this is change point of view

**m**_e_ow

Questions loaded my mind, _'my name is Beatrice? Why can't I remember? What is wrong with me? Where are my parents, do they no longer want me?' _then, I remembered I was walking I try to remember what was happening before that.

I kept thinking and thinking, images came floating to my mind making my head hurts. After a couple hundreds of images, I realized these are memories. Me…my mother…my father….my brother….everything gone. I started screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel and Sebastian in the study's, heard Beatrice's scream. They rushed to her room. Upon opening the door, they found Beatrice screaming and crying on the bed. "my….no….now…how…" was the only words understandable from Beatrice's sobbing.

They went to the dining room. Sebastian made Beatrice a cup of hot chocolate to calm her down. Soon she stops crying and was almost normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what to do anymore. Things are getting confusing_. 'Those memories, there's two set of them… they are very different, but in the both of them, my name is still Beatrice. They are different, very different. One of them, is fake…my life, it was normal, that day…'  
><em>

**F**_l_e_**s**__h_ **b**a_c_**k**

I woke up, in my room, a Victorian style room; although most people find it old I find it rather nice. I got off the bed, went to change and get ready for the day. I grab my sketch book and my music sheets and stuff them into my messenger bag. I go to a music school; I've been learning to play the piano since I was 3. But, I'm also an anime freak, so the design of my bag is based on my favorite anime Kuroshitsuji, which explain my room…

I was composing a piece called "a life of dream"* with the help of my teacher. That day, I finished it, on the way home; my mother comes and fetch me. In the car, I was listening to songs and sketching, can't wait to go home.

At home, I started playing the piece I wrote. It was a soft song, and I started thinking if I could, I want to live in Kuroshitsuji. Then, I fainted while playing. When I woke up, everything was dark, my eyes got used to the darkness and I realized, I was in Kuroshitsuji. _'oh my god, this is so awesome. Wait, does that means I can't go back? Noooooooooooooooo. I need to get home. I need help.' _Then it hit me, _'I'll find Sebastian and ask for help. Can a demon even help me?' _

**E**_n_d _**o**__f_ **f**le_s__h_ **b**_a__**c**_k

'_Right…now I remember… but it's not like I can just tell Sebastian. He'll freaking kill me and eat my soul! And besides if he knows I know Ciel's secret, he'll probably kill me before I can ask for help.' _"Miss Beatrice, are you alright?" Sebastian ask snapping me

"yes, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

* * *

><p>сносоlатє.маκєѕ.мє.наppу<p>

A/N: well, that's it. Hope u guys enjoyed it. I'm trying as hard as possible to not make it mary sue… if the story seems strange, here's a explanation.

Beatrice is from our time, the song she played on the piano somehow trap her in kuroshitsuji.

p.s. Beatrice is human. And will stay as human. This story will have a pairing. The pairing will be…

that you guys have to read next update to find out

* the song does not exist


	4. Chapter 3: curiosity leads to yaoi?

A/N: a surprise in a chapter? Try guessing it before you read it.

_'Black white blue' _this is thinking.

"Booooored" this is talking

xxxxxxxxx this is change point of view

ღ sєвαѕтιαп × cιзl ღ

Beatrice had a dreamless sleep. When she wakes up, she quickly get changed, without wearing a corset of course, it's a tool of torture. Beatrice wore a long blue Victorian dress with ribbons and laces, a blue satin ribbon on her hair (behind her like tying a ponytail, but this one is just a ribbon) tied into a bow, and with pair of boots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was practically dreadful. There was completely nothing to do at all. Night soon fell and I got ready for the night. After a few fail attempts to sleep, I finally gave up and decided to do a little exploring; they never did give us the layout of the mansion. When I was exploring, I saw Ciel and Sebastian in a hallway which I have no idea leads to where considering I'm lost. I can't hear what they were saying but after a few different shades of blushes from Ciel, they kissed. That shocked me and makes me want to do a fan girl squeal. I know these scenes are common in fan fiction, doujinshi, even in my fantasies but I never expected to see it.

I magically found my way back to my room and slammed the door shut. I was panting and blushing; panting because I ran, blushing because of the scene I saw. _`oh my god I can never ever see them the say way ever again' _I calmed down after a few minutes and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian escorted me back to my room and dressed me for bed, before leaving he gave me a peck on my forehead. He closed the door behind him with a 'thud'. I stare into thin air as I recalled what had happened few months ago.

**F**_l_a_**s**__h_ **b**a_c_**k**

"yes, my lord" I closed my eyes upon hearing those words. I waited for him to consume my soul; instead he gave me a kiss. It was a passionate kiss filled with emotions. Tears started falling down my cheeks, the emotions I tried to keep hidden for so long finally been brought out. "S-Sebastian" I said his name and wrapped my arm around his neck.

He soon bring me home to he mansion. Sebastian carried me to my bedroom and set me down on my bed. Instead of our usual routine, Sebastian gave me kiss, which I happily returned. Soon the kiss turns more passionate as Sebastian lick my lower lip asking for entrance which was given to him. While Sebastian explored my mouth with his tongue-my face was dyed red from embarrassment-, his hand travelled down my body and-"

**E**_n_d _**o**__f_ **f**la_s__h_ **b**_a__**c**_k

I blush furiously at the thought of that. That night was filled with moans, panting and screams. A night I could never forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was rather awkward for me. I was constantly avoiding them the whole day and this routine last for a few weeks.

I was walking around the mansion, until I found a room with a grand piano in it. Being drawn to it, I sat on the set and started playing Chopin-waltz of the puppy it's a composition I used to play a lot. Then, it struck me, I was so busy trying to avoid them I forgotten I was suppose to find for a way back.

ღ ѕιlєnτ мєlodчღ

A/N: yeah…slow update I know I just had my mid-term. Btw I'm form 3 this year so I have PMR and all yeah….

And to those who don't like the idea of a girl going into the story, I'm sorry my mind just suddenly wanna write this.  
>the original story was suppose to be bout the girl is actually an orphan and she was suppose to die at the end O_o strange story huh? the reason she die was because she have a sickness. so, hope you enjoy the chapter anyway XD<p>

P.S. I'm not studying XD  
>P.S.S. it wasn't suppose to be like this but I don't know why I just decide to change it….and I'm working on a second ff its just going to be ciel and Sebastian which I have no idea is going to be about what…<p> 


End file.
